GrownUp Christmas List
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: Amy always works extra hard during the holiday season. She decorates, volunteers, and buys gifts to make it memorable for her friends and anyone else who passes by. This year is no different but will Amy ever get what she always wanted for Christmas?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters mentioned._

_This is my first story ever! I decided to start off simple with a oneshot Christmas theme since it's that time of year. Enjoy and Happy Holidays! =)_

_Ages_

_Amy- 17_

_Sonic- 20_

_Shadow- Ageless_

_Tails- 13_

_Cream-12_

_Rouge- 23_

_Knuckles- 22_

**December 1st**

It was a typical winter morning, quite chilly and slightly cloudy with peeks of sunlight bursting through. Tiny crystals graced the dull leaves of wilting plants and window panes of houses. Many people could be seen walking briskly to get where they needed to go, some on a cell phone and some listening to their portable music devices. However, one particular person was still in the house and not a part of the morning rush…..as yet.

A melodic voice could be heard ever so slightly if a person was to stop at a cream colored house with rose pink window panes and a gigantic, hard to miss apple tree which bore no fruit at this time. This particular house was unmistakable, for it not only had several pink accents on the outside but also a relatively large wooden sign that read "House of Amy Rose".

Inside, the aforementioned hedgehog was taking a shower and singing softly to her favorite Christmas song that played through her shower radio.

No it's not what you're thinking. It's not "All I want for Christmas is you (Sonic)", although that was first runner up.

The song Amy sang while lathering up her body with peppermint bubble bath was "Grown Up Christmas List" by Kelly Clarkson. She sang with her guards down because no one would be knocking at her door at this time anyway, or so she had thought.

Just as the song ended, so did her shower. She turned off the faucet, stepped out the shower, and wrapped herself with a hot pink towel and her quills with a smaller one.

Amy was 17 now and her quills had grown out a few inches below her shoulders. She had matured physically and mentally. No longer was she the girl who tracked Sonic everywhere he went, but it did take a long time to get out of the habit. She still had her moments of special affection never-the-less. In fact, she and Sonic had started to get along on much better terms, not that they weren't before. Sonic could actually hold a long conversation with her without him being tackled to the floor within 3 minutes of him being in her presence. But at this time of year, Amy focused on something much more than Sonic and even herself.

Needless to say, Amy Rose was quite happy. Her mood always seemed to elevate during the holidays and December 1st marked the beginning of it for her officially.

As Amy opened her bathroom door, plenty of steam rushed out and her mirrors became fogged. She was walking to her bedroom when she heard her doorbell ring. This reminded her that today she needed to buy a Christmas themed door bell.

Amy was not prepared to open the door so she yelled, "COMING!" and raced to her room to put on a robe.

When Amy finally reached the door, she opened it, quickly shielding herself by pulling her pastel pink, terry cloth robe closer towards her body.

She looked down and saw a familiar cream colored rabbit that had also matured over the years. She had elegant brown eyes and auburn side swept bangs. She wore a puffy red jacket with a fur outlined hood over her head and a red scarf that was wrapped rather tightly around her neck. She wore dark wash straight legged jeans with brown winter boots over them.

Amy hurriedly rushed her inside, partly because she could see how red Cream was in the cheeks from the cold and partly because she was cold herself, having just gotten out of the shower.

"Good morning Amy!", Cream had greeted her best friend.

"Cream! You're early! As you can see I still have to finish getting ready." Amy giggled

"Oh that's fine! You act like we haven't been in this situation before Amy."

"Ha-ha I know! I'll hurry now. Be right back!"

Amy went up her stairs and into her bedroom where she put on some dark wash skinny jeans, an ivory long sleeved sweater, and some white socks.

She went into her bathroom once again to brush out her quills. She quickly and messily blow-dried them so they had a soft tousled look. She topped it off with an ivory beret hat and some strawberry lip gloss.

She grabbed her white gloves off her bedroom stand, as well as, her purse and raced down the stairs.

"TADA!" , she said enthusiastically as she presented herself with arms wide open to the cream rabbit who was reading a fashion magazine on her chocolate colored leather couch.

"Ha-ha, you look cute! Now it's time to go! You don't want to get caught up with all the holiday shoppers like last time now do you?"

Amy contorted her face, "Ugh NEVER AGAIN! I was prepared for a battle to the death over that Christmas tree. It was too perfect to give up."

Cream giggled, remembering last year's shopping trip. It was the end of a loooong day and all Amy had left to get was a Christmas tree she saw in the sales paper. Amy was so excited when she got her hands on the last one and was about to go cash out when some man bumped into her hard enough to make her fall straight on her butt and drop the tree. Then he scrambled to pick it up but this was a tired and frustrated Amy Rose he was dealing with. How her best friend had always managed to summon her piko-piko hammer seemingly out of thin air, Cream would never know but on that day, no one ever thought to snatch something from her ever again.

Cream and Amy had arrived at the mall and stopped in the food court to have brunch and discuss the plan.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go left in the mall to find ornaments, candles, the doorbell, bathroom accessories, bed sheets, kitchen accessories, and the star for this year. And what are you going to do?" Amy asked to make sure Cream knew what to do.

Cream looked at her best friend and sighed, "I'm going to go right and find the outdoor lights, the outdoor reindeer, the outdoor candy canes, regular candy canes, and lifesaver candy canes because Sonic loves it so much". Cream mimicked Amy's voice when she spoke about the lifesaver candy canes

Cream couldn't help but giggle at Amy's orders because she was so particular around this time of year.

By the end of the day, the two girls met up at the food court once again to discuss what was accomplished.

"Wow that was almost record time, don't u think Cream?" Amy said out of breath

Equally out of breath Cream replied, "Well at least we're done earlier than usual and no one was hammer smacked... that's always good."

Everything was gotten that was mentioned, EXCEPT the lifesaver candy canes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NO MORE LIFESAVER CANDY CANES! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF DECEMBER!"

Cream sweat dropped at Amy's reaction to her confession. She knew her friend would react this way.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO! NOW WHEN I PUT THE CANDY CANES ON THE TREE THERE WON'T BE ANY LIFESAVER CANDY CANES AND SONIC WILL BE DISSAPOINTED!"

"Amy, how about you just go to the super market to get them tomorrow morning. After all like you said, it's only the first of December. It's probably just sold out here…."

"You're right Cream. Gosh what would I do without you!"

**December 12**

"TAILS! BUD! I'M GOIN OUT FOR A RUN!"

The famous blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog zoomed out the door of the house him and his little brother,Tails, shared. He didn't know where he was going today, as usual, but he knew he would enjoy the run especially with the extra breeze from the chilly weather. Who knew where he would end up?

All of a sudden…

"!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks and traced the direction to where he heard the scream. He was ready for action as always. He had quick reflexes and was not about to disappoint. His feet carried him to a rather familiar area. However, he had no time to take in his surroundings. He simply kicked open the door and then that's when he heard…

"…IIIIIIIII DON'T WANT ALOT FOR CHRISTMAS. THERE IS ONE THING I NEEED. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE. I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN, MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW. MAKE MY WISH COME TRUUUUE. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAS IIIIIS YOOOOOOOOOOU."

"You've got to be kidding me.", Sonic said to no one is particular.

Before Sonic could escape, thinking the singer wouldn't notice he was even standing at her front door, he was pulled into a death hug faster than he could ever run.

"Oh my gosh Sonic! I can't believe you're here right now! Is this fate or what!"

"A-Amy, I'm losing oxygen", Sonic barely said

"Oh you'll live! What brings you here anyway?"

Sonic cleared his throat, "Well I heard a loud scream….."

Amy blushed in the cheeks. She must have really been that excited to hear one of her favorite songs come on the radio.

"Sorry for the false alarm there…heh heh", Amy smiled uncomfortably

"No problem I guess… I should-"

"NO… Sonic can you please stay? I need help setting up inside anyways and….."

"And?"

"You broke my door ….."

Now it was Sonic's turn to blush. He awkwardly rubbed behind his head and noticed how much colder it had gotten in the room

"About that…..I thought you were in some kind of trouble but I'll fix your door. Give me a sec to get some supplies okay?"

Amy nodded and she just managed to put on her jacket, walk over to the Christmas tree, and put on about 3 gold ornaments when Sonic came back.

"Well that was quick!"

"Well what do you expect Ames, it's the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog". Sonic gave his perfect pearly white smile that made Amy just want to melt and attack him again but she had much more restraint than she used to.

Sonic got to putting on the door when Amy suddenly yelled at him.

"Sonic! How are you out there working on the door with no coat or a scarf!"

"I don't like to wear those things Amy and you know that."

"You're gonna wear it and like it today!"

That's when Amy raced up her stairs and Sonic raced right behind to stop her from whatever she was about to do. Amy felt Sonic was on her tail up the stairs and she barely made it in her room and locked the door to give her time to search for a scarf and a hat.

"Amy I'm not putting on anything. So you can just forget it."

Amy clearly heard Sonic and wanted him to stay near the door so when she opened it she could pounce hard enough to make him fall back so she could dress him in the garments she chose. It was a forest green scarf and hat.

"Amy I know you're in there!"

Amy counted to three slowly in her head, unlocked the door, and then pounced but what she failed to calculate and underestimated was the fact that Sonic was just too damn quick even in elements of surprise.

Sonic had grabbed Amy before she could make him fall on the floor. The forces created in this action caused both of them to go tumbling down the stairs and onto the living room carpet in a rather uncompromising position.

Sonic was below Amy holding her because he was the one to take the most impact. That's when Amy said,

"Looks like I won more than I bargained for huh Sonniku?"

Not only was Sonic holding her and they were in a position she could only dream about, but somehow through the bumpy travel down the stairs, she had managed to get the attire on Sonic perfectly. She beamed proudly.

Never underestimate the fact that Amy was the underdog.

Amy got up off Sonic, who was still obviously stunned and defeated, and spoke once again.

"Oh and Sonic?"

Sonic stood up and raised an eyebrow towards Amy as if saying, "What?"

"When you're done with the job, I have lifesaver candy canes for you"

Sonic smiled even with the cursed clothing on him and Amy smiled back.

**December 13 **

Currently Amy was going through her shopping bags she bought earlier to take out her outdoor Christmas supplies. Today she was going to decorate the outside of her house and then go volunteer to distribute gifts to the children at her local hospital and community center. Yesterday she completed the inside of her house, with the help of Sonic.

She put on a pair of gray sweatpants with her blue trench coat and black winter boots with a simple black hat, gloves, and scarf.

Once she opened her newly installed door, also courtesy of Sonic, she instantly felt the chill but didn't think to go back inside. The way she saw it, she didn't have much time left to have her house looking perfect for the arrival of Christmas. So she grabbed her ladder and began to start hanging the lights off her roof.

The wind had picked up and Amy struggled to hang the lights properly. Every time the gusts blew, she had to stop for fear that she would fall off her ladder.

One gust was so strong that it obstructed Amy's vision and she yelped as she felt herself trip on her ladder. She braced herself for the fall that would happen in about 2 seconds so she closed her eyes tight but the impact to the ground never came.

Amy opened her eyes in surprise to see hostile fire red eyes looking at her fiercely.

"What is your problem Rose? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Shadow! Oh my goodness when did you get here? And no I wasn't trying to kill myself; I was decorating my house.", Amy stated in a matter-of-fact tone

"No need to worry where I came from Rose, just be thankful I arrived to prevent a most unfortunate injury."

Amy was still shocked by his presence because his appearance was scarce during the years.

"You always seem to show up out of the blue. Out of the blue…that reminds me of-"

Shadow cut her off, already seeing where this conversation was going and didn't want to engage in for the sole purpose that he was uninterested in a conversation about the faker.

"Rose what are you doing exactly?"

Amy blinked twice before speaking

"I'm putting up my Christmas lights on my roof and windows!" Amy smiled

"I see….and it's worth your own life?"

Amy was a bit taken aback. What was Shadow insinuating?

"Excuse me?"

"This day you mortals like to call Christmas is merely a day for foolish wishes and materialistic gifts that have no worth years later. And this is what you're decorating for? This is what you could have almost seriously injured yourself for?"

Amy was shocked at Shadow's words. To say she was appalled was an understatement.

"Shadow you have no idea what Christmas is all about! If you honestly think that, then YOU'RE the one who's foolish!" Amy was getting warmer now from the anger that was building up.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Rose and I see it every year. Mortals demand gifts and receive it for what reason? They dress up and waste money on decorations and trees. They listen to horrid songs speaking about false characters that don't even exist. And for what? For just a day? For just "Christmas"? I suggest you go back inside Rose and save yourself this trouble for people who won't even notice your extreme efforts. I bet the dense faker doesn't even care how you decorate your house so what is your purpose? " Shadow spoke rather calmly.

Amy was honestly hurt now. Not only had Shadow upset her with his idea of Christmas and basically called her stupid for trying to celebrate it but he also said something that she couldn't argue. He was right about one thing…people barely stopped to notice how perfectly she tried to prepare her house and better yet, Sonic really never did care how she did it.

Shadow watched as Amy picked up her bags and left her lights half draped. She grabbed her ladder and took it inside. He thought she took his advice but then she walked right back out with her purse looking as if she was ready to go somewhere. He didn't say anything; he just watched her walk out her gate and down the sidewalk without saying a word. Then he thought to himself,

"Rose, why be as foolish as all the other mortals in this world…"

That's when he went the opposite way and eventually disappeared.

Amy had no words for Shadow. She was honestly too stunned to speak and it failed to cross her mind to thank him for saving her in the first place. Just like how Sonic ran to forget his current problems, Amy kept herself busy doing what she could do best and that was help others. Amy was on her way to the volunteer at the hospital and community center.

**December 20**

By now, Amy had gotten a lot accomplished. She finished decorating the outside of her house and made it look like something out of a magazine. She bought all of her friends a specific present that she believed they would like.

Amy sat at her kitchen table, listening to Christmas music as usual and she began writing out invitations to her annual, Christmas Eve/Christmas party.

"Ok let's see…..Of course the usual are invited so that's Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, and Rouge. There's no one else right? Hmmmm"

Amy was speaking out loud and trying her hardest not to forget anyone

"Well I could invite Vector, Charmy, and Espio but they haven't showed up the past 2 years so I don't know… What the heck why not? The more the merrier right?"

Amy believed she was done making her invitations and she put on her jacket to take the envelopes to the mailbox. On her way she noticed her ladder braced up against the side of her house.

"Oh I must have forgotten to put that away ever since…"

Amy remembered her run in with Shadow and then realized she hadn't invited him to her party.

"Why should I anyway since he thinks it's so foolish and I'm so foolish...listen to yourself Amy! When have you ever been the one to be selfish? How could you think this way?"

That's when she dropped the envelopes she had carried in the mailbox and then rushed inside to write one for Shadow even if he wouldn't show up. In her heart she knew it would be the right thing to do.

After she dropped Shadow's invitation in the mailbox to join the others, she went inside to take a well-deserved nap. After all, she had a lot of preparation ahead of her.

Meanwhile at Sonic's and Tail's house

"Hey Sonic, you ever asked Amy what she wanted for Christmas?"

"Well now that you mention it, nah I haven't. And now that you mention it…she never talks about it either."

"Wow Sonic such a genius…." Tails replied sarcastically.

"Everybody can't be you Tails and gimme a break! I'm a busy guy!"

Tails rolled his eyes

"So it never crossed your mind to ask her what she wanted? I mean you told me just the other day that you spent the whole day decorating with her and you never said anything!"

"Whoa Tails! Calm down there buddy. Don't sweat it, I'll just run by her house and ask now!"

Sonic was at Amy's door in 10 seconds flat and rang her doorbell.

The sound of Jingle Bells rang throughout Amy's house but the door went unanswered.

"Hmm that's odd, I know personally that that doorbell is loud, I installed it after all….. Amy would usually answer by now."

Meanwhile what Sonic didn't know was that Amy was knocked out cold, snuggled up in her bed.

Sonic slowly started to feel the panic rise up in his chest and tried to refrain from assuming the worst. He decided to check her windows. He looked in the living room but she wasn't there. He ran to the kitchen window in the back of her house but she wasn't there either. Then she had to check the bedroom window but that was on the second floor. Not too much for Sonic to handle, he climbed Amy's apple tree in one fluid motion and looked in the window to see Amy sleeping in her bed.

"Man Amy looks beat. Must be all that work she's been doing….."

Sonic didn't just leave. He sat on the tree watching Amy sleep and intended to stay until she woke up so he could ask her what she wanted for Christmas but he didn't want her to know this part of it.

Once Sonic saw her stirring he jumped down from the tree and rang the doorbell again. This time it was answered.

Amy opened the door rubbing her eyes and slighty squinting at the sudden brightness of outside.

"Hey Ames, mind if I come in?"

"Of course I don't mind. Did you have to ask?" Amy laughed tiredly. She was still quite groggy.

Sonic sat on her leather seats and Amy offered some hot chocolate which he accepted. In about 5 mins Amy came back with 2 piping cups with a candy cane in each.

"Thanks Amy this looks great and I bet it tastes great too!"

"Well maybe he does notice…..sometimes." Amy thought in her head.

"Well, I actually came by here to ask you a question."

"Lemme guess, it's not Will you marry me is it?" Amy laughed

Sonic laughed too but continued, "It's actually about Christmas, you see I wanted-"

Amy cut him off and started speaking really fast "Oh Sonic is this about your Christmas party invitation! I just put it in the mail earlier today; you should be getting it soon! Oh and that reminds me I have to go grocery shopping and-"

Sonic cut Amy off saying, "AMY! Would ya chillax! It's not about the invitation. I wanted to ask what you wanted for Christmas." Sonic's voice softened as he got towards the end of the sentence

There was a silence in the air for a good minute until Amy finally spoke.

"You're seriously asking me that question?"

The seriousness of Amy's voice made Sonic wonder if he upset her but he answered taking a risk.

"Well yeah….."

"Why are you asking me what I want?"

"Because it's Christmas isn't it?"

"Listen Sonic, I never wanted anything before and I don't want anything now" Bitterness filled Amy's voice.

The question Sonic had asked her ignited her memory of what Shadow had said days ago. She remembered how he accused every one of just wanting materialistic items for a gift. Amy never asked or wanted anything materialistic for Christmas. What Amy wanted as a Christmas gift was something she was beginning to lose hope of ever getting so she never spoke about it.

Sonic replied sheepishly, "I didn't want to upset you by asking Amy…."

"It's ok Sonic, it's not you…."

Sonic had known Amy long enough to stop pressing a subject once Amy appeared serious. He learned this the hard way when he got a good taste of her piko-piko hammer one day.

Both Sonic and Amy had finished their hot chocolate and Amy took the cups in the sink to wash them later.

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I have to go grocery shopping now to prepare for the upcoming party"

"It's ok Ames, I was just on my way out. Seeya soon" Sonic saluted with a handsome smile and went dashing out the door.

**December 23**

Everyone checked their mail and found their invitations to Amy's party the next day. Everyone's reaction was filled with excitement and joy. Amy's parties were always fun and very festive. However, there was one reaction that was different from the rest.

Shadow the Hedgehog didn't have a house to live in like the rest of his acquaintances. He didn't have someone to share company with. He didn't have a phone or proper clothing. Luckily he could survive more than the average mortal without food because he didn't eat much either. Shadow lived in an apartment building. He had a medium sized apartment equipped with the essentials like a living room, a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and an average sized bedroom. He had no decorations, no television, no special anything.

Today Shadow went down in the lobby of his building to check his mail, even though he barely got any in the first place. Once he inserted his special key for his mailbox, he took out one single envelope. He was sure it wasn't rent because of the envelope's pink color. Then when he turned it around he was immediately interested.

He walked back up to his apartment on the 3rd floor, sat down at his kitchen table and opened the envelope.

"_Dear Shadow,_

_You are cordially invited to my 3rd annual Christmas Eve/ Christmas Party. Put on your dancing shoes and be ready to eat, laugh, and be merry. The party starts at 7:00 p.m. and goes right into early Christmas morning so don't be late!_

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Rose_"

Shadow for once in his life was shocked. Not greatly because of his hardened emotions but he felt shock nevertheless. He began thinking to himself.

"Why would Rose send me this invitation after I specifically told her how I felt about this occasion and insulted her at that? She's as thick headed as that faker. Now I see why they share attraction in the first place."

Shadow sat looking at the invitation over and over again until he finally threw it away in the garbage.

**December 24**

It was about 6:00 pm and Amy was busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm. All types of aromas filled her house. They were all delicious. Glazed ham, lasagna, macaroni and cheese, and chili dogs were among the dishes she was trying to finish preparing and she still had dessert left to go.

She had already finished wrapping everybody's present and it was already set under the tree. She put the radio almost on full blast to keep her holiday spirits high.

At around 6:45, Amy went to take a quick shower and get dressed in a sparkly red turtle neck dress with nude colored stockings. It hugged her body tightly and accentuated her mature curves. She wore sparkly red platform pumps to match. She loosely curled her quills and let them fall. Finally she put on some mascara and some cherry lip gloss and went to turn on some holiday music while she waited for guests to arrive.

By 7:30 everyone she expected to arrive was currently at her elaborately decorated dinner table filled napkins and adornments with colors of red, green, white, and gold. Sitting at this table was Amy herself, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, and Knuckles.

Just as Amy was about to say grace before serving her food, there was a crash in the living room and then an extreme cold draft of air followed by a , "HO HO HO!"

Everybody rushed towards the living room and the first to speak at the sight of a large man with a red jacket was Sonic.

"Oh look? It's a fat EGGHEAD Santa!"

"My, my Sonic even during the holidays you have a filthy mouth!"

"Even during the holidays you still decide to take over the world…."

"Indeed, so allow me to grace you with my Christmas present to you Sonic and friends….. Eggatron 111, DEMOLISH THEM!"

Everyone took a battle position and prepared for whatever Eggatron 111 had to dish out. Sonic immediately started the fight with a spin dash attack but it didn't phase the robot at all.

Obviously shocked Sonic said out loud, "Wow that move usually does it!"

"HO HO HO, not this time Sonic! I know every trick you have in the book!"

Eggatron 111 shot a missile at Sonic and if not for Knuckles quickly jumping in to punch the missile away, it would have hit its speedy target but instead it hit the wall and exploded. Everybody rushed out of the way.

"So, how we gonna beat this thing Sonic. Your spin dashes aren't gonna work this time", Knuckles said sounding more frantic than he wanted.

That's when suddenly a war cry scarier than a banshee was heard and Sonic got whiplash in his neck to see Amy charging towards Eggatron 111. She summoned her piko piko hammer and hit the robot with all she had. At first she only hit the body but then she struck another time at its head and it went flying off, exploding in the living room.

Eggman piped up, "STUPID GIRL! You think taking off Eggatron's head will do the job?"

That's when Eggatron 111 started to spin out of control and it moved at a rapid pace towards Amy, aiming to knock her out. Sonic jumped up in the air and kicked its arms hard enough to send them flying off and pushed Amy out the way so he could take the hit. It never came.

Tails had fired missiles out his X-Tornado that were strong enough to confuse the robot and throw it off while Rouge flew to a disoriented Amy and picked her up to continue the battle.

Tails yelled to the gang, "Maybe we need to take the robot apart in sections rather than try to destroy it all together!"

"Roger that buddy!" Sonic replied.

Next to go were Eggatron's legs and feet.

Sonic performed a flawless windmill kick on the floor that did the job.

"NOW WHAT TAILS! THE BODY DIDN'T TAKE ANY DAMAGE FROM ANY TYPE OF ATTACK", Knuckles yelled.

Tails honestly didn't know this time.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Eggatron 111's body blasted to pieces and exploded in the whole first floor of Amy's house.

Everyone turned their heads to see Shadow by where once stood the door.

"SHADOW! SINCE WHEN DO YOU SHOW UP ANYMORE? HELL, I THOUGHT YOU WERE LONG GONE! BLAST YOU! BLAST ALL OF YOU AND YOUR SURPRISE GUESTS! NEXT TIME THERE WON'T BE A FLAW THIS GREAT! MARK MY WORDS!"

Before Eggman could fly away in his hovercraft, Sonic revved up and spin dashed Eggman far FAR away yelling, "NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS EGGMAN!"

There was an odd silence after that. All that could be heard was the crumbling of whatever remained of the walls or the crashing off ornaments falling off the fallen tree from the after shock.

All of the food was scattered very messily on the kitchen floor and even some in the living room. The plates were all broken. The leather chairs in the living room were in half and the TV was destroyed. The tree was toppled over and the presents and their contents were destroyed to pieces. Almost everything in the living room was destroyed. All of the decorations outside were scattered. Their bulbs were broken so they no longer stayed lit. To put it simply, Amy's whole first floor was demolished.

Everyone knew this and turned to look at her. No one said any words but the petite pink hedgehog sunk down to her knees. She had been quiet this whole time and emotionless. She looked at the clock that had fallen off the wall but still managed to stay in tact. It read 11:50…..10 minutes until Christmas and what did she have to show for it? That's when a slight whimper could be heard and Amy hid her face and started to sniffle and then droplets of water hit the carpet, temporarily staining it a shade darker.

All anyone could do was look at her. They knew how much work she had to have went through this past month to put everything together. Sonic was about to move to console her but Shadow, who was still unemotionally standing there, held his shoulder back and told him something quietly in his ear. And then signaled something to the rest of the crew and skated off in a speed.

Sonic then proceeded to walk over towards Amy and for once, he pulled her up into a hug and she cried in his shoulder. Then he lifted her bridal style and started to go running away from her house.

Amy spoke up with a cracked voice, "S-Sonic, where are we going?"

Sonic didn't answer her. He just kept running and when he stopped; her eyes were immediately covered so she couldn't even see where they landed.

She panicked, "SONIC WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Just relax Amy, I'm taking you somewhere ok? Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Sonic."

Sonic held her hand to guide her through a slow 5 minute walk. They finally stopped walking and Sonic went behind Amy and untied the cloth shielding her eyes.

_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

Amy's eyes shined, literally, at what she saw. Lights upon lights upon lights. The massive trees of the park were dressed with many Christmas lights, some golden and some multicolored . She saw gold glitter all over the grass she stepped on. Outdoor reindeer and candy canes were placed randomly on the land space.

_Well I'm all grown up now, and still need help somehow. I'm not a child but my heart still can dream._

Sonic and Amy were in a huge park but it wasn't just Sonic and Amy. Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow was even there.

_So here's my lifelong wish, my grown-up Christmas list. Not for myself but for a world in need._

The whole area of the park was decorated and each person standing, watching her had a present in their hands to give. That's when Amy remembered what she truly wanted as a gift for Christmas. Not an item wrapped in a box with colorfully themed paper but,

_No more lives torn apart. That wars would never start and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend. And right would always win. And love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list._

_As children we believe the grandest sight to see was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree, but heaven only knows that packages and bows can never heal a hurting human soul._

_No more lives torn apart. That wars would never start and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend. And right would always win. And love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list._

Amy was in shock, but even more, Amy was happy beyond belief. When she could finally speak she said,

"Sonic you did all this?"

"Actually Amy, no I didn't. I just helped. This was Shadow's idea…."

If Amy wasn't shocked before, she was certainly shocked now. She looked over at Shadow who was standing over by a tree with a familiar silver sparkly plastic star in his hands. She slowly walked over to him.

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_

Amy was about to open her mouth when Shadow put his finger to his lips, signaling her to not say a word.

Shadow handed Amy the silver star and held her up while levitating with his skates so she could place it on the tree.

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth._

Amy had tears in her eyes when she was put down but they were happy tears. Shadow wiped them before they could fall.

"Rose, I was actually on my way to your party tonight before everything was deterred by Eggman and resulted in the unfortunate destruction of your home. Even after everything I've said to you, you still invited me to celebrate something I was completely adamant about. You sacrificed sleep, money, and leisure to make Christmas not for yourself but better for everyone else whether or not you received something. You were right; Christmas is not for the foolish. You, Rose, proved to me that mortals have true hearts without expectations and for that, you deserve a Christmas much bigger than what you ever could have imagined…. Merry Christmas Rose."

By now Amy was in full-fledged tears of happiness but managed to say quietly,

"Merry Christmas Shadow. Thank you so much". Then Amy softly hugged his torso and in the moment no-one would ever forget, Shadow hugged her back.

Then in Amy felt a breeze and a tap on her shoulder and it was Sonic grinning like mad. Amy had no idea why he was so happy until Shadow pointed above her.

Sonic was not only wearing a hat and a scarf but also holding mistletoe between his thumb and index finger above both of their heads and Amy's mouth opened in shock. That's when Sonic planted a kiss on her lips softly and held her for support just in case she decided to faint from all the excitement.

"Merry Christmas Ames."

Amy looked as if she was bottling something in and her eyes where shiny and filled to the brim, threatening to spill over. Sonic noticed this and said,

"Go ahead….I know you want to."

That's when Amy attacked Sonic to the floor and hugged him to death while she cried of more happiness and Sonic embraced her while getting the life squeezed out of him.

And that early Christmas morning was spent in the fully decorated park with the people Amy loved most on a day Amy would never forget for the rest of her life, the day her Christmas gift was finally given to her.

_No more lives torn apart. That wars would never start and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend. And right would always win. And love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list._

HAPPY HOLIDAYS ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE. ENJOY!


End file.
